Perfecto
by BabyMephista
Summary: Amigos de toda la vida, admitiendo sus sentimientos


**Punto de vista: Iwaizumi**

Hace mucho que me siento así, tal vez desde que tuve consciencia de lo que la palabra "amor" significaba. Tenía 10 años cuando te vi por primera vez con otro sentimiento además de la amistad que compartíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, estabas sentado en un columpio y vi como tus cabellos danzaban con el viento provocado al moverte hacia adelante y atrás, te veías simplemente hermoso pero claro, no es como si fuese a admitirlo, no ahora.

Comencé a llevarte los insectos que atrapaba en frascos como una especie de regalo, pero aunque los rechazabas porque te daban asco supe comprender que apreciabas el gesto; Era un niño obnubilado por la belleza externa e interna de su mejor amigo, estaba rayos estaba mal conmigo como para reparar en que solo era un sentimiento puro e inocente.

Perfecto

La vida nos llevó a seguir unidos en la misma escuela media, dónde comenzamos a practicar el deporte que terminaría de unirnos más de lo que pensábamos. Me gustaba ver como te esforzabas pero también tomé mi parte como tu compañero en la vida y te detuve cuando fué necesario. Siempre funcionamos bien, siempre supe como controlar tu horrible personalidad.

Probamos la victoria, la derrota, codo a codo sin dejar de levantarnos hasta que los años de secundaria nos recibieron nuevamente juntos en nuestra elección de escuela y allí fué donde mis sentimientos me ocasionaron dolor por primera vez en forma de tu popularidad con las chicas.

No me molestaba al principio, era natural que todos vieran lo hermoso que eras si yo podía verlo, no era ciego, pero algo comenzó a hacer un espacio en mi pecho además del amor que te tenía: celos.

Te golpeaba por nada e incluso admitía en voz alta que los tipos por los que suspiran las chicas no me agradaban y tú te burlabas abiertamente de ello, como una clase de broma interna, pero había algo en tu mirada que no podía descifrar del todo: Confusión, angustia y hasta podría aventurarme a reconocer un poco de timidez allí.

Lo dejé pasar hasta nuestra graduación, dónde casi te confieso lo que sentía, menos mal que tus fans te rodearon pidiendo el segundo botón de tu blazer para salvarme de la inminente humillación y así seguí, callado puertas adentro hasta que algo sucedió.

Dos años después, nos encontrábamos en diferentes universidades pero en la misma ciudad, no estábamos lejos el uno del otro y eso nos llevó a compartir una noche cada fin de semana en un bar cerca de la zona céntrica, bebiendo sake o cerveza, a veces ambos, hasta que algo sucedió.

No recuerdo en que momento pasó, pero después de un par de jarras de cerveza negra y tu brazo derecho descansando en mis hombros como si allí pertenecieran, empecé a sentirme confiado, valiente, irresponsable de las consecuencias que pudiera provocar con mis acciones aunque claro, primero me aseguré de verificar que estuvieras lo suficientemente ebrio como para no recordarlo en la mañana y te besé.

Al principio fué un casto choque de labios sin mucho significado y ya estaba separándome, totalmente arrepentido de mi accionar casi adolescente hasta que me sorprendiste enredando tus manos en mi cuello, volviendo a prenderte de mi boca como si aquel beso no hubiese sido suficiente. Esta vez pude sentirte mejor, comprobando que detrás del tostado de la malta, se escondía el delicioso sabor que siempre quise probar.

No se como explicarlo, pero se sentía perfecto, como si estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro y así salimos del bar, tambaleando por besarnos en cada esquina camino al pequeño departamento que me esforcé en alquilar con el trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía. Estabas mas desesperado que yo, ni siquiera me dejaste colocar la llave en paz, por lo que tardamos 15 minutos por reloj en poder entrar y cuando lo hicimos supe que no podría controlarme mas, ya no había espacio para arrepentimientos.

Te arrojé sobre la cama y con todo el cuidado del que fuí capaz, acaricié con devoción cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta embriagarme de tu piel perfecta; Te hice el amor toda la noche sin pensar en nada mas, entonces, llegó el amanecer.

Despertaste primero, lo supe porque no dejabas de apretarme en un abrazo, refregando tu rostro contra mi pecho, sonriendo hermosamente como siempre quise que lo hicieras para mi. No había arrepentimiento, solo dos idiotas que esperaron a estar ebrios para confesar su amor sin palabras.

-·-

Míranos ahora, 6 años después de esa noche, conviviendo en nuestro propio hogar, sosteniéndonos el uno al otro en los buenos y malos momentos, felices de estar juntos.

~Sólo tu, no necesito más, te adoraría lo que dure la eternidad ~

? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ?Dedicado a mi bella senpai Jeannette ? ﾟﾒﾕ? ﾟﾒﾕ


End file.
